Random Crap
by Douttful
Summary: I know that sounds really interesting but this is going to be random in every sense of the word. There will be one shots, or bigger story ideas. Some fanfiction some originals. Really just random everything. TJ Hammond/Reader, Chase Collins/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Jefferson/reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, (I'm on a Seb Stan kick as you can see)
1. Douttful Original - Little Red

A young woman wanders. Eyes glazed and unfocused. She sees trees surrounding her path. Tall and ominous. Pausing in her stride eyes straining to see the tops of these massive plants. Next to no light penetrates the branches. Her expression is vacant but determined. For the first time in ages she had a purpose. 'Can't get distracted'. She was getting out and able to see her Grandma. She had been ill recently. Her grandma was the most important person in her life. So without a second thought she'd begun her journey to her quaint cottage in the woods.

The path was longer than usual. But it had been ages since she had made this trip. It was just nerves. Just nerves. The woman's face was pale and dark circles accented her glassy brown eyes. Eyes darting every which way. Subdued but alert. The forest was dangerous. Everywhere was dangerous. 'Grandma, I have to get to Grandma.'

"Hello little Red," A man's voice echoed around the space. A phantom appeared, a wolf. Distant and translucent. His face was clear, but nothing else was. The world around Red started to blur.

"How do you know my name?" she managed to stutter out. Shaking increasing on it's own accord.

"You don't remember me Red?" The wolf's voice was soft and concerned. 'He seems to care, but something. Something isn't right.'

" , who are you?" The wolf smiled warmly before replying.

"I'm your friend."

"He's not your friend." The wind and trees whispered in a chorus of warnings. "Not a friend."

"Danger... he's dangerous."

"Stranger, can't be trusted."

"Caution, careful. Not safe."

"Don't trust him Red."

"Trouble."

"He's trouble."

"Caution Red." Each sound overlapping. The voices were soft yet still thundered in Red's ears. 'Not safe. Okay, I believe you.' The trees and wind murmured in approval.

"Where are you going Red?" 'Should I tell him?'

"You can tell,"

"Tell, he can't stop you."

"Be quick Grandma is waiting."

"I've got to go to my Grandma's house. She's sick." The wolf figure comes forward. His face is distorted but solid. Red doesn't show any fear. A sly smile is painted on his large chops.

"That is very kind of you! Do you need an escort?" The wolf came closer. His body a blur of black.

"No Red!"

"Don't let him come!"

"Danger!"

"Leave!"

"You know the way Red."

"You don't need him."

"Your Grandma needs you!" He's teeth were big and gleamed. Red squared her shoulders. The trees giving her confidence in her answer.

"No I know the way." She turns quickly and starts down the path again.

"Good Red, Grandma is waiting."

"He won't follow." The lighting of the forest brightened for half of a second. A flicker of a white hallway surrounded the girl. She blinked again, surrounded by the forest. "You're Grandma Red, You must hurry." The trees were soft and sweet. 'Right, Grandma.' Red walks down the path. The trek seems endless, but she can't give up. She's needed. 'I should be there by now.'

"You're close Red."

"Keep going."

"Don't give up."

"Hurry"

"You're almost there"

"Almost there."

"Are you lost little Red?" A man appeared before Red. Fuzzy in appearance. Red regarded him with absolute caution. 'I don't know him.' Confusion played on her plastid figure.

"Stranger."

"Lost?"

"Are you.."

"Red."

"...Red?"

"Trust us. Grandma. Trust Grandma."

"We'll take you."

"Not lost."

"We'll guide you."

"Almost there."

"Almost there." Red turned and walked on. The stranger disappearing into the great trees.

"Do you know where Regina is?"

"What do you mean? She's in her room."

"No she isn't"

"What! It doesn't matter. Find her! It's not safe for her to be loose in the building."

"She won't come quietly."

"Then take a sedative. If she hurts herself again her family is going to sue us!"

The cottage sat in a homey clearing of trees. After ages of walking Red had finally made it. Overcome with joy and excitement she rushed through the door.

"I'm here Grandma!" she calls out. Her voice echoes off the wall. There is a layer of dust on the shelves and furniture. The house is silent. The floor boards creek. Spider webs decorate the walls and corners. Red doesn't take notice. 'Grandma is supposed to be waiting...' The trees were silent. Everything was silent. All but Red's breathing. "Grandma?!" Red hears it then. The emptiness as her call reverberates off of the barren walls. A shuffling sound is heard from the back room. 'Her bedroom. She must be resting.' A sigh of relief leaves her cherry lips as Red makes her way to her Grandma's room. "I'm sorry if I woke you Grandma." Upon entering the room Red finds the bed undisturbed. Another shuffle is heard in the far corner of the room. "Grandma?" Red called gently. The corner was dark. She could hardly make out an outline. Still her Grandma didn't respond. "Grandma, are you alright?" The relief she felt moments ago melts into confusion. 'Is she mad I took so long?' "I got here as fast as I could..." 'Why won't she talk to me?' Red started to fill with dread. Thoughts of what she could have done wrong swirled in her head.

"It's so good to see you red." Her grandma spoke. Her voice was wavering. Vibrating almost. It wasn't normal. "Did you have a safe trip...dear..." her Grandma's voice echoed of the walls. 'She's not right. This isn't right.'

"Caution Red."

"Answer her Red."

"Don't be rude."

"Something's wrong."

"Yeah... I did..." Grandma's form started to stand taller.

"I'm so glad you are here. I've been looking for you everywhere." Her voice drops to that of a man. A deep voice. 'The wolf!' The wolf is wearing Grandma's nightgown and lunges for red with a powerful thrust. Red's frail form fights tooth and nail. Scratching, kicking, biting, no surrender.

"Where is my Grandma? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDMA!" Suddenly a sharp pain pierced Red's neck. The colors around her started to fade. The sound of the wind, the trees, the cabin. It all melted away like a Popsicle on a hot July day. Turning her head Red feels a second pinch. A needle. The wolf... his fur flickered. It fell off. His great paw turned to a hand. Large and caloused attached to the bulky arm of a man. Red's eyes glassed over and lost every ounce of color they held only moments before. The color drained from the room. Like tears it dripped off of everything. Two hands grab Red and turn her away. 'Bottles, and towels.' The images and questions were lost in the haze that was now her mind.

The tall man dressed in brown scrubs takes Red's arms in his firm grasp and leads her away from the supply closet. Their fight resulted in several bottles of cleaner being spilt. He'd have to clean that up once she was secured. Gently the man speaks. "Come on Regina, you can't leave your room. You know that." Leading the woman down the dark hallway with wash white walls, tile floors, and no windows. She doesn't respond. Sadly the man shakes his head. They reach a large white door. It leads to a small white room with soft walls, soft floors, and no stimulus at all.


	2. TJ Hammond - High Emotions

The call came in at 2 am. Like any normal person she'd been sleeping. When she heard the news all exhaustion vanished. The air around her constricted as his choked up voice came through the receiver.

"TJ's in the hospital" was all she bothered to listen to. Her phone was on the floor. Pants and a shirt pulled on, and the woman herself out the door in under 45 seconds. She'd perfected the art of a quick getaway. With Doug Hammond as her best friend, you had to always be ready for anything. TJ was in the hospital again. It didn't matter what he'd done to himself this time. Douggie needed her. He'd supported her through every heart break she'd ever had. Especially when she lost her other half. She had told herself she stopped caring about what TJ did a long time ago. Somehow she was able to keep lying to everyone around her. Even herself. If you say something enough times, it becomes true. She'd repeated "I don't love him." Constantly for the last 7 years. It was a habit by now. Even with all of those emotions buried deep down. She'd drop anything and everything if _either_ Hammond brother were in trouble.

Speed limits were things that the poor and poorly connected paid. DC was sick and slick. You could buy anything and anyone. It was disgusting the things that crept through the nation's capital at night. Luckily nothing crept in front of her car as she sped towards the hospital. Barging into the ER she shoved her way through the patients. No concern for any of their misfortunes.

"Lil!" Anne's voice broke through the buzz. Alyssa shoved each person in her way without any shame. She'd consider being polite later. Maybe. The ginger gripped her dark haired friend and dragged her towards the private waiting area. The whole Hammond clan sat. Waiting. Annie rushed over to Doug. He was pacing. Eyes were clearly red. Fear for his twin. Alyssa would only let herself break in Doug's arms. He and TJ had been her older brothers growing up. A trio of troublemakers. That shattered as TJ got older. Things got darker. And one day he just stopped caring. The hug was a brief conformation that they were both there. If Alyssa stayed in Doug's arms for more than a few seconds she'd break. She couldn't break. She wasn't supposed to care. Nana placed a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder. Nodding in response to the action, Alyssa wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"How you been sweetheart?" Nana's voice was soft.

"Alive." She bit out. "Sober…. mostly." Adding on after a second or so of waiting. Nana nodded in response. Stepping back the old woman knew that the only thing that would comfort the poor girl was seeing her idiot grandson open his eyes again. Elaine and Bud entered the room. Stopping the instant their eyes landed on Alyssa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bud growled out.

"Alyssa, honey is that really you?" Elaine's voice held disbelief.

"Nothing like a disaster to bring the family together."

"You are not our family." Bud's anger was clear as day. Alyssa's quickly flared just as hot. Grinding her teeth Alyssa started taking deep even breaths through her nose.

"How is he Elaine?" Nana cut through the tension.

"Alive. Stable." Her powerful voice quiet and scared. "Alyssa?"

"Good to see you Elaine." She bit out keeping her eyes on the floor.

"You're the damn reason my son is in this shit!" Bud roared again.

"I didn't shove the damn coke up his nose." She mumbled. She'd joined TJ in the darker parts of his teen years. And because of that Bud decided she was responsible for his flaws. To Bud, TJ was nothing but flaws. Bud's face contorted with rage. Doug stepped forward to defend his sister. Bud and Doug keeping a fierce eye contact. Elaine gently headed towards the young brunette. Her shaking was getting worse with every step Elaine took. Elaine had failed both TJ and Alyssa and she knew it. She reached out to hug the girl. "Can I see him?" Alyssa's eyes still towards the ground. Elaine retracted her hands and nodded.

"Follow me." Bud started to scream in protest. Elaine shut him up with an icy glare.

Elaine left the two old friends in the room alone. TJ was unconscious, Alyssa couldn't have asked for anything more. He was breathing on his own. That was enough for her. She was starting to lose her grip. Too many tears were falling already. She just needed to see his eyes. And she could go. Best way to wake up someone who's sleeping? Violence.

Her petite hand slammed TJ's face to the side. His cheek already reddening. His eyes snapped open. Alyssa grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her. They eyes met but no words were shared. His eyes were bloodshot. But underneath the drugs and the pain was the boy she fell in love with all those years ago. The boy who she'd planned to marry and had started a family with.

"Lyss…" His voice was scratchy and weak. She had a firm grasp on his jaw. Shaking her head she started to let go of him. With every ounce of strength TJ had he grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the bed with him. His hands desperately brought her face to his. "I'm sorry…" he breathed. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"Prove it." Her voice cracked at the words. "Prove it TJ. Actions, not words." There was a lump forming in her throat. She wanted nothing more then to crash her lips on to his. So that's what she did. TJ was her drug. A greater high then any pill or drink could ever give her. TJ kissed her with more force. Desperately trying to pull her onto the bed with him. They broke away for air. Eyes meeting "I hate you." Was all that Alyssa could find to say. Tears welled up in TJ's eyes and he released his grip on Alyssa's face. She grabbed him harder. "I hate that I don't know how to love anyone but you." She took a deep breathe. "I hate how I need you just to breath. I hate you so much." Tears were flowing full force.

"Come here." Was his soft reply. Tangled in a mess of blankets and limbs Alyssa let herself cry for the first time in 7 years. They both clung to each other with all the strength they had. Sobbing. Crying. Wailing.


	3. TJ Hammond - One Does Not Belong

Hey TJ? Who's the hot new bartender?

We don't have a new bartender Gunner.

"Then who's the hot chick mixing drinks?" TJ lazily looked over his shoulder at the bar. Sure enough there was a beautiful woman mixing drinks like an absolute pro. Each movement was precise and graceful. Even in his drunken haze TJ could see that. He sobered up a bit. Had the others hired a new bartender? Probably.

"Who knows, she must have been hired by one of the other managers." He waved off his friend with little to no worries.

"She looks good." TJ just hummed in response. He had to admit, the woman was beyond attractive. She had black hair that shone in the club lights. She was dressed in a T-shirt that all the employees wear. It' had been tied along the side so it hugged her waist more. It was a good look. "I'm gonna go get a closer look. You good man?" Gunner got up, he eyed the woman that surrounded TJ. His friend simply shrugged.

The pounding music hit Gunner like a freight train as he descended from the VIP booth. He wasn't really looking for anything. But that girl caught his attention. It took a good 10 minutes to make it to the actual bar. The Dome was packed wall to wall. It was good for TJ but annoying as shit to try and navigate through. Gunner reached the bar. Julian the head bartender headed over once Gunner was within view.

"What can I get you man?"

Gunner's POV

I nodded towards the girl, who was now dancing while mixing drinks. She looked so familiar. I couldn't place her though. "Who's that?" Julian looked over his shoulder.

"That is an angel good sir. Kenny called in sick, but happened to know her. Her name's Lilly I guess, She's filling in for Ken until he gets better." My eyes were studying the woman as she swayed to the obnoxiously loud music

The music was pounding throughout the club as hundreds of people danced to the sound. Losing themselves completely. I couldn't help the triumphant smirk I had on my face. Standing in the VIP section watching over my success. It had been a long time coming. But here I was, clean with a successful club. Douggie and Anne had come to celebrate with me. Gunner was here too. Mom was busy but what else was new. I didn't dwell on that. Now wasn't the time. My eyes wandered over to the bar. The club was packed. Wall to wall people came to make an appearance here. The bar had been preforming perfectly. No complaints, no problems at all. Glancing proudly over my bartenders I noticed a face behind the bar that didn't belong. Being the owner of this club I knew everyone who worked here. They were working for me after all. I don't know her though.

"What's up bro?" Douggie asked stepping towards me.

"That bartender."

"What about her."

"I didn't hire her." Doug looked confused as well.

"How does that happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to go talk with Julien. He shouldn't be letting random people behind my bar."

I decended into the main floor. Shuffling towards the bar. People ranted and raved at the success. A few drunk men and woman had gotten a little touchy feely. It took a full 20 minutes before I actually made it to my destination.

"You have no idea how much you saved my ass tonight Lil." Mark one of the bartenders was speaking to someone. It was the bartender that didn't belong.

"Oh honey, I know." The woman had a beautiful laugh. It stirred something in me. "Besides, I needed an excuse to come here."

"Since when?"

"Since I pissed off a certain future Mrs. Hammond." How the hell does she know Annie?

"You know Annie?" She laughed bitterly.

"I used to. Once she got on the fast track to success she was very happy to forget about little old me."

"That's not like Annie."

"This is DC honey. Everyone is wearing a mask," Another rush was forming around the bar and the two stopped chatting and got back to work. I was curious now. She seemed familiar. But I don't remember Annie ever talking about her. I don't listen to her a lot of the time. I kept watching the woman work. Lil what was that short for? Lilly? Lillian? I've got no clue. She looked my way and caught my stare. I don't know what happened, but for the first time tonight I watched her lips curl down ever so slightly. She quickly broke contact and kept with mixing. Does she know me? Do I know her? How the hell would I? Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey man, you've been gone for an hour. Wanted to see if you were still here." I nodded. Gunner turned towards the bar as well. His shoulders tensing the minute he laid eyes on the female bartender. He walked over quickly. Pushing a very drunk man out of his seat. The woman visibly gulped when she and Gunner made eye contact. She started making a drink. Setting it down in front of him within 30 seconds. With Gunner sitting at the bar the woman was shying away from that end. Of course she had customers. Gunner kept is eyes on her the whole night. Now I'm extremely interested. After the lines slowed down a bit Lil spoke in Mark's ear and walked over to Gunner. I couldn't hear them because of the music. Gunner took her hand and led her to a quieter area of the club. Was she his or something? She was even more beautiful up close. Gunner seemed to have forgotten I was there at all. Which worked for me.

Following as closely as I could in a club this packed Gunner led the woman out back. Propping the door open so they could get back in.

"What the hell are you doing here Al?"

"Good to see you too Gunner."

"Don't sass me. You know how much trouble you'll get in if she finds out you are anywhere near TJ." There was a pause. Why did this woman I didn't know need to stay away from me?

"Look, I knew Elaine wouldn't be here, alright? I mean when does that bitch ever support Teej unless it's on her schedule?"

"Al, if he recognizes you…"

"I know I know okay. I just, I had to be here Gun, I had to. He doesn't have to know that I'm here."

"He does, he just doesn't know who you are." She let out a strangled laugh. "Douggie's here too Al, and he was not drugged out of his mind okay? If he sees you, or if Annie sees you, you're going to jail."

"He's worth it." I barely heard her speak.

"It's been 7 years Al…"

"I know. Trust me I know. I just…. I wanted to be here for him, okay?"

"I can't let you back in there. You know that."

"I can't stand you sometimes Gunner. Like I really can't"

"What the hell are you doing in a club anyway? Behind a bar! You're supposed to be sober Allie!"

"I am sober Gunner!" I heard her scoff and someone was slammed against the wall. What the hell. "You didn't see me Gunnie. You got that?" Her voice was cold and low. Peeking out the crack in the door I could see Gunner was pinned against the wall.

"Like I want you to end up in jail."

"Elaine can go suck a dick. She needs to get laid anyway." The girl shrugged her arms and turned, and that's when I saw it. Her left shoulder was burned. I gasped and rushed backwards. Allyssa Krenton. She was supposed to be dead…. "Don't worry Gunnie. I'm going. I just wanted to be there for Teej. I'm so proud of him. And I hate myself for not being there."

"Allie, let me give you a ride."

"Sorry Gunner, but I'm into Homos with perfect blue eyes." She took a pause. "He's. He's okay right?"

"As okay as he ever is." They both paused. In the quiet my anger rose. How the hell was she alive? How the hell didn't I recognize her? What the hell did she do to her hair?! I got worse because I thought I'd kill her. Why the hell wouldn't they tell me she was alive?! Footsteps were walking away. I don't know what took over me but in 30 seconds flat I had the woman pinned against the wall. Next to no space between us. My chest heaving as I took in the woman I left behind. The woman I thought was dead.

"Hey Teej…" she breathed. My lips were on hers in less than a second. Complete. That's what I was. Complete.


	4. Chase Collins -The Covenant-Baby Project

"Class. Take a seat. Provost Higgins has approved a very exciting project. You will each pair up and be given a little bundle of joy to care for. You will bring the baby with you everywhere. You and your partner can work out custody. But if only one parent is taking care of the baby, I'll know and I'll flunk both of you." I stopped listening slamming my head on the desk. I was NOT asking my brother. Pouge would pair up with Kate. Oh my god what if we don't get to pick our partners. My face paled. I felt the guy next to me nudge my side.

"You okay?" Collins; that was his name. He'd started hanging with the boys. He's mysterious, with an underlying shadow of dangerous. It was kind of hot, but he's going to be part of Caleb's crew soon.

"Peachy." I mumble back.

"Ms. Danvers."

"Yes professor Rheineheart?" I whined out.

"You seem to have an important revelation to share."

"Yes sir. I request the right to be a single mother."

"Well Ms. Danvers, I have already assigned everyone partners."

"WHAT!" half of the class screamed. My head dropped to the desk again. I was going to be paired up with one of my brothers or some random creep. Professor Rheineheart tried reeling them in. Cause _that's_ happening. I hit the desk too hard. Now my head hurts. Someone was poking my side again.

"What?" It was Caleb.

"You're making a scene."

" _You're_ the golden boy. Excuse me for not being existed about having a plastic screaming child with one of my brothers or some random fucktard" I whisper yelled back. Caleb nudged me again.

"They aren't all fucktards, be nice."

"Ms. Danvers!"

"Yes Sir." God I want to crawl in a hole and die. I'm not in the mood for this today. I haven't been sleeping for shit. The darkling keeps appearing in my dreams.

"Please pay attention, I'm outlining the details of this assignment."

"With all due respect sir, I have been babysitting since I was 12, I know how to handle kids. A plastic doll has nothing on a real child. I've got this in the bag."

"Then why are you objecting."

"Because she is a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man." Reid mocked in a false girly voice. Sending a playful glare towards my good friend I smirked. I mean, he isn't wrong.

"Mr. Grant, the hallway please." Reid climbed down the stairs blowing me a kiss. I flipped him off as discreetly as I could. As the door shut, conversations sprung up around the classroom.

"More like couldn't find one." Kyra muttered. Caleb tensed. I smirked. Oh Reid had set me up soooo well. Kyra Stewart, Bitchy bitch queen of Spenser Academy.

"You would know." I snarked back.

"My man is right here, thank you" She grabbed Aaron's arm. I couldn't help the laugh.

"Your definition of a man and mine are very different." I was still chuckling.

"Shut your mouth whore." My body tensed, I turned facing the obnoxious couple.

"Make me bitch." Sending a warning glare to Kyra. "And don't talk shit Aaron, I'm sure puberty will hit someday and give you the size boost you _desperately_ need." The look on Aarons face was priceless. I started laughing along with everyone else.

"Ms. Danvers!" Professor Rheineheart and Reid had walked in while I was distracted. He looked like he was going to shit a brick. Oops...

"I'm going." I laughed out. That burn was totally worth the suspension I was probably going to get now. The class was rolling in laughter. Caleb was trying to be mad at me. Reid was laughing the loudest. I walked down to the main floor where he stood next to Professor Rheineheart. He got down on one knee.

"Please be the mother of my fake child." His face was perfectly serious. I lost it all over again. I was crying now I was laughing so hard. Reid started laughing just as hard.

"Detention! The both of you! Now get out of my classroom!" I pulled Reid up we were both about to fall over. Which we did once we reached the hallway. Professor Rheineheart followed us to the hallway. "You two will remain in these spots until the end of class, I will have your partners join you in the hallway as soon as I've finished the explanation."

"Wait we aren't partners? I just proposed!" I lost it again. I was crying and could barely breathe.

"Your parents will be getting calls and you will both be signed up for community service for 2 weeks!"

"Yes Sir." We both replied. Trying to stop laughing. Reid sobered up a bit at the whole "parent" threat. Mine are both technically dead, so what does it matter? Mr. Rheineheart returned to the classroom. Once he was gone I let the laugh I'd been holding in out.

"This isn't funny Lest."

"It kind of is Reid. You just _proposed_! That was perfect, and thanks for the set up by the way."

"My dad's gonna be pissed."

"At least he's still around to be pissed at you, yeah?" It spilled out before I could stop it. My Dad had been the only one who really loved me. Caleb protected me cause it was the right thing to do. But he didn't love me. I missed him a lot of the time. He is also the one who got me into this shit but hey.

"..Yeah…" now this is depressing.

"I'm more worried about Caleb though..." giggling and nudging Reid's side I sat down. Our conversation was cut short as two people walked out of the classroom. Reid looked the chick up and down. She was a prep for sure, wore too much make-up. And her bra was showing through her shirt. Classy. Just his type. Reid hopped up and jumped towards her.

"Reid Darwin, at your service." He bowed and kissed her hand. She giggled a little, "You wanna get out of here?" He was using his 'sexy voice' god he thought he was such hot shit. The two quickly started down the hallway,

"Don't be a fool. Wrap your tool!" Reid didn't even turn around, the chick whipped around quick though. He flipped me the bird and tugged her along. I couldn't help myself. I fell into another round of giggles. Once I recovered I saw Caleb's new friend standing in front of me. I quirked a brow. "So you're my partner then?" He had a very charming smile on his face. It was a mask. What is he hiding? He introduced himself as he helped me stand.

"Chase Collins, pleasure to officially meet you Celeste." I hummed in response.

"So where is our bouncing bundle of plastic hell?" Chase seemed to choke on his spit. "It's best to breath air, not saliva, just for future reference." He laughed, I liked his laugh. He had a swimmers build. But then again, there's no way Caleb would hang with anyone who wasn't a pool jockey. Not surprising there. Plus everyone in this school is rich. The only people who are really unfortunate looking are the drug addicts.

"You're funny, I like you." I gave him a mock bow.

"I like me too! So the kid?"

"We get our 'bouncing bundle of plastic hell' tomorrow. Today we are supposed to get to know our 'spouses'." I quirked an eyebrow.

"It's bad enough we're having a kid, now you're calling me your _spouse_? Slow down buddy. At _least_ buy me dinner first." He laughed again. This was different.

"Well, _my dear_ , where would you like to go?"

"Sarcasm, I like it. I'd like to go somewhere quiet _honey_. So we can talk."

"There's a quiet place in this town?"

"Follow me my friend and I will show you a great wide world the likes of which you have never known." He rose his eyebrow at me. My smirk growing. "My dorm room is 337. Meet me there at 7 and we'll figure something out." Just then the bell rang and I left, "Saved by the bell. If Caleb asks I didn't do it." I then sprinted off to my next class laughing slightly. I might get a good 4 minute lead on Cal, if I hurry I should make it to safety.

"CELESTE!" _Shit!_

Chase's POV

Caleb came out of the classroom and looked at his sister running. He looked so annoyed.

"God she'll be the death of me." Ummm, no I will actually.

"She's quite spirited." I offered with a smile. Caleb smiled back.

"She's bat shit crazy." Pouge started. His arm firmly wrapped around Kate protectively. She sent me a smile. I tried to smile back. I need to be nice still. But god she's getting on my nerves. Tyler sent a harsh glare his way.

"She's good at reading people Pouge. You can't be mad at her forever." Kate scoffed. Apparently Celeste and Kate don't play well together. I like her even more now. Caleb and Pouge both squared their shoulders.

"You not going after her?"

"No let her run around like an idiot. I know where she lives. I'll deal with her later." Caleb muttered out. I don't know if I was supposed to hear that or not, but I did. She's intriguing. Something's drawing me towards her. Probably the mystery. How is she going to play into my little game? There isn't supposed to be a _Daughter_ of Ipswich.


	5. Sebastian Stan - Trash or Treasure

What deems the worth of a person?

In L.A. it's money. At least that's the way it seems to Minnie Themes. She and Jaycelyn Woods have moved to L.A. Jayce being a budding actress hoping to fulfil her dreams. Minnie, a sarcastic pessimist hell bent on saving everyone she can. This best friend duo have a chance encounter with a desperate talent agent. The gateway to stardom has come knocking on their door when he offers the two a small role in the upcoming Marvel Movie. But Minnie knows everything comes with a price. Will the pain be worth the pleasure? Can their friendship survive the bright lights of Hollywood? Or will their lives come crashing down all because of a dumpster diving boy, a Romanian heart throb and a ghost from their past?

Name's Wilhelmina Rosetta Themes. Call me by my first name and you are likely to get hit. I go by Minnie, Min, Etta, Rose, Will, and Willie. Let's get one thing clear. I hate crowds. Then why the hell am I living in southern California? Well 1. I'm an idiot 2. I listened to Jayce. 3. I let her guilt trip me into coming to Cali with her while she pursued her acting dream. Life back home wasn't much anyway. And by wasn't much I mean it was nothing but shit and there was no way in hell I was letting Jayce leave me in that hell hole alone. Jay and I have been best friends since we were 12. We met on the first day of middle school. She got mouthy and I punched her in the jaw. In case you can't tell I have a slight problem with anger management. It's warranted. But I'll leave the unpleasant stuff for later. So we are sitting in detention bored out of our minds. She starts talking to me. When I didn't respond she threw paper balls at me. We got into a paper ball war. It landed us more detentions. But by the end we were both laughing. We were fast friends after that. Clichéd, two misfits trying to find their place in the world. Nothing much had changed since then besides we had to wear bras, we'd gotten taller, and moved. She's the mouth, I'm the muscle. She likes people, I can't stand them. She wants the spot light, I'm great behind the scenes. She flaunts what she's got, I cover myself completely. She's the light, I'm the shadows. It works. It works well too. Always has.

I'm an amateur writer. As in I write all the time but don't have the stones to go try n get published. I'm not good with rejection. Or risk. Or attention. So I earn my keep working two jobs. During the day I'm at a coffee shop near our stupidly expensive and cheap ass apartment. Then a grocery shop down the street at night. I can blame 60% of my hatred for people on my retail profession. At least I'm not serving food. I actually would have to pretend to like people then. I'd die after the first day if I didn't get arrested first. Jayce worked part time at a popular bar. Being the attention whore she is, it's perfect. FYI, I say attention whore with all the love in the world. I'd be lost without that crazy little bitch. Only thing crazy about her is the amount of energy she has, and the fact that she's still putting up with me after 16 years. Moving to Cali was for Jayce. It was her big shot. She was fighting like the rest of the world. Make her mark, bring in the green. I was just along for the ride. Then life decided to take the wheel.

I met him first at Camellia's (The small family owned Grocery shop I work at). I was bringing out the "rotting" food that customer's wouldn't buy and throwing it out. It pissed me off that this food was being wasted when there are hungry and homeless people who need help. I'd only been here a few months though. Didn't want to rock the boat too much. I was bringing out the second load of food when I heard something in the dumpster. A sane person would have gone for help. Grabbed a weapon or something. Me? I threw the bag of food in the dumpster hoping to injure whatever was in there. Then there was a groan. Yup, I hit a person. I hate people. 'If I get arrested again I am going to be so pissed.' "Oi!" I shouted kicking the side of the dumpster. I expected some druggie to pop out. Then this kid did. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I damn near screamed. "What the hell are you doing kid?" His eyes were wide like I was gonna lay into him at any second. I'm not that scary. I think. "Come on outta there. I could have killed you. I understand that everyone round here wants their fame. But showing up on 1000 Ways to Die is not the route you should want to take." The kid was staring at me like I had 3 extra heads now. "What? That bag of food was a good 30 pounds. If I got you on the head with it you'd be unconscious, lying in trash. If you didn't suffocate under the trash bag, you'd be squashed when the truck comes to pick up the dumpster in a few hours." I stopped for a second. "Death by trash bag full of food. I'm keeping that." I looked back at the kid. "You gonna get out of there or what?" Mr. Harper walked out then. The boy's face paled. Kid shot outta that dumpster faster than Jayce runs to the toilet after she eats dairy. "Shit, kid could be in the Olympics." I muttered. Mr. Harper whirled on me after the boy was long gone.

"Get back to work. I don't pay you to chit chat with riff raff." Umm, harsh much? I get the feeling that Harper and the Trash Collector have a history. Boss is the boss though. Not too much I can do about that. Nodding I got back to work. The kid on my mind the rest of the night. He looked familiar. But I'd never seen him before in my life.

I'd just gotten home from my late shift. Being 11:45 Jayce should be getting off in an hour or so. But that didn't matter because I was about to fall asleep standing up. Flopping onto the couch I greeted unconsciousness like a warm cup of cocoa on a cold morning. Out in 2 seconds flat. Next thing I know Jayce comes storming into the apartment. She shaking me like the place is on fire.

"What the fuck Jayce?!" I barked out. She's lucky it's her. Anyone else tries to wake me when I'm tired and they also run the risk of getting hit. It's usually just one good punch. A reflex. Anyway. She had the BIGGEST shit eating grin I'd ever seen on her face. My eyes narrowed studying her. "What time is it even?" I mumbled. "SHIT AM I LATE TO WORK?!" I started to jump up but Jayce shoved me back down.

"Nope" she popped the P. Using her 'I'm about to die from excitement squeal.' Clearly wanting me to ask why she felt the need to risk her life by waking me up.

"Mmmk, well then fuck you. I'm goin back to sleep."

"No you aren't!"

"What the hell do you mean 'no I'm not'?!"

"I've got news! Big news!" She looked like she was ready to explode at any second.

"Shit are you pregnant?" Her eyes went wide and she fumed for a second before shouting back

"NO you BITCH! I got an acting job!" My eyebrow rose on its own accord. I know Jayce is great. I'm honestly not surprised it happened. Just that it happened so fast. She's excitable too. Shit... now that means she's going to keep talking to me about this until she turns blue in the face. Giving me every. Single. Detail. And as the best friend/roommate/sister from another mister it was my job to be supportive and listen. Dammit she's lucky I love her. "Oh my GOD!" Here we go... "So I was working behind the bar per usual..." She went on and on. I wasn't kidding about every detail. Be glad you are being spared. People say I'm not a nice person. "... And she turned out to be a talent scout for Stacey Owens!" Is it my turn to talk now?

"Should I know who that is?" Her eyes widened and I knew I'd made a mistake. Here comes the long explanation that has next to nothing to do with the story. 15 agonizing minutes later I'd discovered that Stacy was an Agent. You see how I explained that in 4 words? Yeah, Jayce didn't have that capability.

"She said she has a role that I'd be perfect for! This is my break! My shot Min! I'm really doin it!"

"And you didn't even have to sleep with a producer."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"What? I'll bet that's how a lot of people start out."

"You are twisted in the scariest ways you know?"

"Hell yeah. Oh! I almost killed a kid with a bag of trash today." Jayce looked at me like I was crazy for all of 3 seconds. Then she remembered it was me.

"I'm honestly not surprised. You're getting creative with your weapons."

I sent a glare her way. "It wasn't on purpose." She gave me a look that clearly stated 'right and I'm a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater'. We have known each other too long. We have conversations without even speaking. After arguing silently about my motive for this attempted murder for a few minutes I continued. "The kid was in the dumpster out back and I threw the bag in and it hit him."

"Well that's anti-climactic. What was he doin in the dumpster?"

"Diving for trash? Iono. Kid didn't say a word. Looked at me like I was crazy."

"Which you are."

"Shut up." She let it drop after sending a smirk my way. "Anyway, Mr. Harper came out and the kid took off. It was like a male version of you after eating dairy."

"Don't you knock my lactose intolerance." She threatened me with the spoon which she was currently holding. "You know it's a pain in the ass."

"Literally." I muttered. She glared my hands went up in surrender. It was our common routine. "Hey, yall could win a lotta medals runnin like you do for the bathroom. Just saying." She hummed in response and returned to the fridge. "It was weird Jayce." I said after a while of her shuffling around the kitchen. "I knew him. But, I'd never seen him before in my life"

"We both know you're certifiable Hun." She countered with another smirk handing me our glorious dinner of ramen noodles covered in cheap chicken nuggets. Rolling my eyes I dug in to my plate. Are you cringing right now? Ramen noodles and chicken nuggets? Don't knock it till you try it. Besides, they are chicken flavored Ramen noodles. We aren't animals.

"I'm serious Jayce. I just felt it. You know. A connection." She looked at me. "Oh my god not like that! I am not a pedophile JAYCLYN." She hummed again then kept eating. "It was like when I met you." I looked up from my plate. She did too. "Look how important you turned out to be."

"What the hell could a Trash Diving teen have to do with our lives?" I shrugged in response. With our dinner/breakfast/meal like thing finished we put the paper plates in the trash, and crashed. I didn't fall asleep instantly this time. Now I'm curious. I wanna see this kid again. Who the hell is he? And why do I feel like he needs me?

A few months passed with no sign of the trash diver. I'm pretty sure he still came around. I found food missing from the dumpster. I started leaving the bags off to the side. They were always gone the next night. Jay was practicing her lines constantly. She was playing a part in a TV show. It was a flash back kind of a thing. She was supposed to be this bad ass bitch from the 40s who just found out her friend's caught up in some serious shit. Gangster shit. If it turned out well the producers were going to expand on it more. So she was under pressure. The first full run through was in three days. She'd taken to coming to the Café and hanging out in the mornings. I'd help her run lines on break or when we weren't busy.

Today however Jayce was being emotional. We're artists it's what we do. Tortured souls who earn for something else but never feel good enough to catch it. I'm pretty sure she was honing in on that time of the month as well. Never helps the situation with her. We were out back running lines when Jayce just locked up.

"Come on Jayce." I groaned. I get a 15 minute break. I was spending it behind the café in the middle of summer next to the dumpster. How does she not smell that?

"It doesn't matter, it's not like I'll ever be good enough."

*smack* "you want a pity party you called the wrong friend."

"Christ Min! That was not necessary."

"Hell yes it was! Get your anorexic ass in gear. You wanna be a star then let's get your shit right. Read your damn script woman!"

"Why are we friends?" She mumbled. I was right and she knew it. She wanted to be coddled. I don't coddle.

"Jayce! Feeling. Feel the feels! Come on. I will not stop poking you until you get to acting." Jayce is probably the most ticklish person on the planet. I've literally made her pee herself before.

"Dammit Whillimenia! Stop! Poking me!"

"No! Act! Scarlet Harper. 34 year old waitress working at a shit diner with a shit life and a shit boyfriend. Honey you have this. That was us last month!"

"Not funny."

"It kind of is."

"We don't have boyfriends."

"You've got your boy toys."

"I've never worked at a diner."

"The bar. Hello?"

"That place is high end thank you very much."

"Well excuse me Princess Jaclyn. You wanna keep working as a bar tender/ titty dancer then you go right ahead and give up." This was pissing her off. I was pissed too honestly. She had this in SPADES. How does she not see that?

"UGH! If you think it's so easy then you do it."

"Challenge accepted. You read Brandon's part then."

"Fine"

"I've had 'bout enough of your shit Brandon!"

"Doll, I'm helping ya!"

"The hell you are! Everything got a price tag on it Brandon Mills. You ain't no different. I ain't no damsel in distress! I don't need to be saved! Least of all by an ass like you!"

*smack* "I'm the best a whore like you will ever get!" *Scarlett spits at Brandon* "You listen here you snooty bitch. I'm a powerful man and I can make your life hell."

"I'm in hell darrrrling. You think I don't know what you done ta' Johnny? Hmm? You think I don't know what'cha been doin' ta' all the good lads round 'ere? You buy 'em or break 'em. Well I am not for sale. And I am NOT gonna break. So you crawl your slimy ass back into your gutter 'fore I decide tonight ain't a good night to be Christian."

"You're making a big mistake missy."

"I ain't scared a' you, er scared a' death. You ain't smart nough ta think up somethin' ta scare me."

Jayce was staring at me. Like creepy staring. My co-worker Kyle was too. Just coming out to have a cig break. He must have heard part of our 'performance'. "...What's with the creepy stare down?"

"... How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That! You were terrifying. You were her. You transformed." I'm a little upset by her disbelief.

"Just 'cause I don't act doesn't mean I don't know how to." Jayce's mouth was still hanging down. Kyle's too. "You keep gaping like that you'll catch flies."

"I... Just... wow..."

"You need to take the part."

"What?" The heat had finally gotten to her head.

"You need to be Scarlet. You ARE Scarlet. You have to! You're perfect!"

"Jaclyn you feelin' alright? This is your first big role." Kyle had gotten to know us. He'd run lines too when on break if I was working. I think it was mostly cause he had the hots for Jayce. But I kept that to myself.

"Not a chance in hell."

"You're perfect!"

"I don't give a flying fuck. Jayce! This is your chance. Not. Mine."

"Minnie you could be great. You are great."

"I don't want that Jayce."

"You could have everything!"

"I don't want it!"

"Wha?"

"I don't need money Jayce. I don't want fame. I'm happy in the background. I'm happy underground. I'm the girl behind the scenes pulling the strings."

"Min you're denying the world of a great star."

"I don't care. It's my life. I decide who to share it with. Not the press not the public. It's my life. Mine. I'm not letting money and fame take that from me. I worked like hell just to get here..."

"Min, that's why you'd be great. That's why you are. You're strong." Our heartfelt argument was cut short as my charming manager stepped out the back. His perma-scowel perfectly intact.

"Oi Princess, break's over."

"See you wasted all your practice time." Scolding her like the 'mother figure' I always ended up being. "I'll see you after I get out. Jayce you better work on this!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she waved me off. I was half way inside when I whipped around.

"I mean it!"

"Themes! Now!"

"Alright dammit!" I cursed. This man needed to get laid. There were plenty of hookers around. I dunno why he didn't just buy himself a whore and chill the fuck out. Wasn't in his DNA I guess. Some people are just angry SOBs.

?'s POV

I grabbed my cell after hearing those chicks reading lines and talking. The red head was good. Gave me chills. "Hey boss. You aren't gonna believe what I just heard." He mumbled a few things back. "I'm at the coffee shop on 25th and West. I think we found our Bernadette and Daisy." Thank god I decided to take a walk today. The blonde seemed more than ready to jump at any opportunity. The other, she was modest sure. The signing bonus will change that. It always does.

Minnie's POV

Two hours had gone by and now the rush was ending along with my shift. And I was thanking god for that. Not that I believe in god. I mean I do. Just not like the "Christian" god or the "Muslim" god or what have you. Me and religion don't jive. Back on point. Jayce is having a confidence up swing with the attitude 'If Min can do it I can do it too. And probably better.' She's in her corner reading up on something. It had been busy for a while. Two guys walked in and hour and 45 minutes ago and the still haven't left. The coffee isn't that great. I know. I make it. They keep buying more drinks so he isn't kicking them out. Luckily Kyle's on register. I mean it's not like they are creepy. It's just weird. They look clean cut. Don't you have lives? The only reason I'm here is because I'm being paid. And Jayce is swinging between the end of the world and Superwoman, so she's stickin close when she can.

"Oi, Themes, get the hell out of here. I aint payin you over time." Don't have to tell me twice. I bolt in back and grab a bottle of water. Change out of these god forsaken black pants and into my track Capri's. My legs could breathe again! I whistled to Jayce and she grabbed her shit and we were gone. Half way down the block I hear some guy screaming.

"Wait! Hey wait miss!" Jayce being Jayce turned to look. Me being me, didn't care. I kept walking

"THEMES!"

"WHAT?!" I bellowed back. Me and my manager had a love hate relationship. He hated me. I hated him. He needed a worker to make coffee and the last 4 quit after the first week. I needed money to pay for food. And didn't give two shits about him being an ass. I gave it right back to him. I think he respected that in a twisted way. Turning around I saw Mark standing with those two business dudes. Most of the people on the side walk had watched our little encounter.

"Get your ass back here!"

"I'm off the clock Mark! You aren't my boss right now!"

"You wanna have a job in the morning you get your ass here now!"

"You wanna have a coffee maker in the morning you stop hollerin at me!" I yelled back. I could of sworn there was a small smirk on his face. It was gone in a flash so I couldn't tell. I stopped back over to him. Not paying the businessmen any mind. I didn't know them. "What?!" agitation ringing clear.

"These are a few friends o mine."

"What? You have friends?"

"Watch it missy I'm doin you a favor here." I squinted at Mark then the suits then Mark again. Crossing my arms. I kept quiet. He took that as a queue to continue. "This is Jake and this is Tom. They are in show business." At that I turned around.

"Jayce! Don't be home late!" I called over my shoulder walking away.

"I wasn't finished yet Themes!" Mark bellowed again. I turned. I'd only made it a good ten feet. "Come 'er"

"Why? I could hear you from across the damn city!" I was tapping my foot. Hot. Tired. Sweaty. Not good mixtures of emotions for me. My patience was low. Mark shook his head. Turned to the suits. They both started talking with Jayce. Her jaw dropped and she started smiling like an idiot. I squinted my eyes again. What the hell does this have to do with me? Mark looked my way a lot. Scowl still clear on my face. Jayce started screaming and ran over to me. She dragged me back over to the suits. Jayce was strong when she wanted to be. Right now she was. She put me in front of the suits then looked me in the eyes and said

"Shut up and listen."

"Uhh hi." One of the suits extended his hand out. I scowled at him. I don't know this dude. Jayce nudged me hard with her arrow of an elbow.

"You said listen." I growled at her. "You want me to be nice you picked the wrong damn time." She elbowed me again.

"Shut up and shake his fucking hand god dammit." She kept her voice low and a smile plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes and shook his hand. I had a firm grip. He seemed surprised. I pulled my hand back and crossed my arms again. The younger one was talking. He was smiling a lot. The older guy, he was similar to Mark. I felt his glare and held it. I dunno who the hell these guys are. But they are not going to threaten me into anything.

"You're name's Minnie right?" The younger suit tried again.

"Can we cut the friendly crap and get down to why it is you are keeping us in the god forsaken sun?" Jayce got her elbow ready, before she could jab me a third time the older suit piped up.

"Agreed. Let's go somewhere a little cooler. Thank ya Mark." The two oldies shook hands. The young suit looked like an excited puppy. I wanted to kick him a bit. He needed to calm down. I had patience for Jayce because she was my Jayce. I don't know this dude. Keeping a scowl intact I let Jayce lead me down the street to a small café. The air conditioning was like heaven. Slightly less cranky the Suits sat down at a booth away from the windows. I sat across from the old suit. Seeing him up close now he looked familiar. The younger suit started talking. I turned my attention to him.

"We have a production we are starting. You will be working with some well-known actors and actresses if you should accept."

"You gonna get to the point soon? Or are you that fond of hearing your voice?" This earned me another elbow to the ribs. Jayce was so pissed. I could feel it. But I was too. I don't like sales men. They always have a motive.

"You don't show much respect do you girl."

"Respect is earned old man." I snapped back. "No one in this town hands out cheese for free. You trying to shine us up. I want the catch. I want to know what you plan on usin us for." The old suit smirked slightly at this response. The young suit cut in.

"We have no intention of using either one of you. You're people not tools."

"You keep lyin to me we're out that door." I glared back at him. "What. Is. The. Catch." Jayce elbowed me again. I gave her a pointed glare.

"Shut up Min, this is our chance."

"I don't want a fucking 'chance' Jay. You're the only reason I'm even in this damn city."

"I take it you aren't fond of L.A.?"

"Caught on to that did ya?" Another elbow to the ribs. Jayce was givin me her serious glare. Her 'so help me god I swear on everything we know and love if you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna kick your ass the second these guys are gone.'

"Why are you here?" The old man piped up again. He was studying us both. I'm not a damn display piece or a science experiment.

"Jay wants to be an actress. Where she goes I go. Without me she'd be dead by now."

"Why is that?"

"She has a tendency of jumping without thinking." I sneered. "Gonna get to the catch anytime soon?" I started drumming my fingers against the table.

"Loyalty. I respect that."

"What on earth gave you the impression that I value your opinion?" Jayce had it by then.

"For the love of GOD Minnie shut UP! They want us to come read lines with some of Hollywood's biggest names! They think we are perfect for two characters and want to see if our chemistry fits with the rest of the cast!" I squinted at the men.

"What is the catch?"

"No catch yet. You've got what we need. We've been trying to cast this part for 4 months. We wait too much longer and it's going to delay production. We're desperate." The old man stated. Holding my gaze.

"We'll give you a $5,000 signing bonus."

"No. We aren't signing anything."

"Minnie."

"Jay, we sign a contract and we're stuck. If you really just wanted to see if we fit with the cast you wouldn't need us to sign anything."

"We've got a reading in two days. I'll pay you each $2,000 just to show up and read lines with the cast. Cash. No strings. No contracts." I raised my brow at the old man. "Like he said. We are desperate. We've auditioned hundreds of girls. None of them had what you two have." I glanced at Jayce. I could tell what she wanted to do. $2,000 would do us each a lot of good. Then, I thought about that kid. He's gotta be steeling food for a reason. It's probably the same reason I used to. Which was nothing good. I could help him. The way no one helped me.

"What address?" I stated after a few minutes. The younger suit started looking like an excited puppy again. I swear he was vibrating. I knew Jayce was too. The old man looked relieved. Guess they were desperate. Jayce and the younger suit started talking. Jayce thanking them profusely. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I had to drag Jayce away.

"Two days, at 8 am. We'll be there. Promise!"

"Jayce shut up." I snapped. "Come on, we're going home now. Bring your scrawny ass before I decide to carry you." Jayce was ignoring me. I'd had about enough of her. So I picked her scrawny ass up and started walking home.

"Min! Minnie! Put me down!"

"Nope." I stated popping the p.

"Whillimenia Rosetta Themes! Put me down this INSTANT!" She kept screaming and shit. I didn't really care. If I didn't get home soon I wouldn't be able to take my nap. Then my night shift at Camilla's would be 10 times worse. She kept hollering the whole 10 blocks to our apartment complex. She's always had some lungs on her. I threw her on the couch. Kicked off my shoes and walked towards my room. She got up still hollering at me the whole while.

"JAY! I still have a second job to go to tonight! SHUTUP!" With a door slam to the face I crawled into my shitty bed and laid down. At least she stopped screaming. I could hear her chattering to someone on the phone. Probably one of her boy toys bragging about what had happened. I didn't know how things were going to play out. I could help that kid though. It takes one to know one. And I knew. He needed help. Needed me. I was gonna be better than those bastards back home.

My shift a Camilla's wasn't too special. I told Mark I wouldn't be able to come in on Thursday. I had an AA meeting I couldn't miss. I was insulted how easily he bought that. I'd been sober for almost 3 years. I guess most people in this place are into something. He probably guessed I was in to booze. Business has been picking up, so there was less food being thrown out. I brought the half full bag and put it next to the dumpster like usual.

"Trash is supposed to go in the dumpster you know." Mr. Harper's voice made me damn near jump out of my skin.

"You aren't throwing it in there are you?"

"No I haven't been. I was curious who was leaving the food out though. I'm surprised it's you." He looked me over. "You don't seem like the type to care about random punk kids."

"No one goes dumpster diving for fun." my tone was bitter.

"You sound like you know."

"I do." was my immediate response. Fire started burning in my gut. Mr. Harper was a hardass. I wasn't backing down from this. He smiled. Not the reaction I expected.

"Good." Good, how is that good? His eyes had a far off look in them. "That kid's been coming around for a year or so. I dunno why. Dunno his name. But when he first started coming around, he was skin and bones."

"Why not help him then?" I asked angrily. He looked pissed at that.

"What do you think I been doing 'throwin' away perfectly good food for?" That made sense. I had a lot more respect for Mr. Harper now.

"Do you know his name?"

"No, I know he got in trouble for robbing a store across town. What kind of a kid does that?"

"A desperate one." I muttered. Voice stone cold. I had been thinking about backing out of the reading. That wasn't happening now.

The building where our reading was across town. The area was high end. Very posh. I felt out of place. Jayce insisted we wear the nicest things we owned. 'Dress to impress' she'd echoed constantly. I agreed to get her to shut up. We walked into the building. The younger suit was standing waiting for us.

"Oh great! You're early!" he was still way too energetic. It was 8 am. I'd woken up at 6 just to get here on time. Jayce and Puppy Suit started yipping with excitement. "I take it Minnie isn't much of a morning person."

"Your skills of observation are astounding." I sassed. He looked uncomfortable. Good. He looked behind us and excused himself to greet the others. I saw a breakfast thing and walked over to it before Jayce could stop me. Coffee, fancy coffee, fancy tea, fancy tea, fancy tea. For the love of god.

"Looking for something?" A deep voice stated behind me. I whirled around to meet a pair of strikingly blue eyes. He had a chiseled face too. I noticed he had jumped back in surprise. Then I noticed I was standing mid punch. This was a usual morning thing. Jayce rushed over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about her. She's not a morning person." Her high voice was annoying me even more.

"You want to kiss his ass somewhere else Jay?"

"Shut up Min! Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who was stupid enough to speak to me before I've had my hot water and honey. Now shoo" I waved her off.

The guy who was stupid enough to speak to Minnie before she had her hot water and honey's POV

So that was not what I expected. The blond was clearly a fan which was awesome.

"Well aren't you just a little ball of sunshine." I muttered. I didn't like how she was being hostel for no damn reason.

"Yeah that shit just shines out my ass." She responded dryly. She moved down the buffet. The blond kept apologizing for her friend.

"I am so sorry for her behavior Mr. Stan. She doesn't play well with others. I can't apologize enough. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good." Yup she's a fan. The red head was intriguing though. She was poking some of the crepes with a fork. Glaring at everything in front of her. She actually smiled when she found the carafe of hot water. She looked at the cups scowling again. There was a glass jar that was holding fake flowers. She picked it up inspecting the vase. Threw the flowers back onto the table. Shook some stuff out of the vase then started filling the vase up with hot water. Her friend didn't seem to realize it. She moved down further placing honey and water into the vase. She then stabbed two forks together in order to make a stirring stick long enough to reach the bottom of the vase. I didn't even hide the fact that I was staring. Too shocked to even try. She started walking over to a couch. Passing by me on the way she muttered out

"Take a picture blue eyes, it'll last longer." She then moved over to the couch. Settled in and focused on her drink. I looked over at the others to find they were staring at the red head as well. Chris had been talking with the blond. She started looking around for her friend, I guessed to introduce her. When she saw the grumpy woman drinking out of a glass vase she paled completely. I tried to bit back a chuckle. She quickly rushed over to her friend. They started arguing quietly. The blonde clearly not impressed.

Minnie's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jayce whisper yelled as she sat down next to me. I took another drink from my honey water and glanced over.

"Their cups weren't big enough. I improvised."

"You could have gotten up and refilled your cup Min!"

"I could have yes. I will when I finish this."

"For the love of god Minnie you are drinking out of a vase in front of the cast of the Winter Soldier." I rose my eyebrow and glanced around. Sure enough I saw that we were joined by the cast of Captain America the Winter Soldier. Glancing back at Jayce I shrugged

"So?" She looked ready to kill me. "They should have had bigger cups and placed the hot water with the drinks like sane people."

"Min, the hot water is for the oatmeal! That's why it was by the oatmeal."

"My point is still valid." I countered. "Besides, who eats oatmeal? It's like chunky gruel." Jayce was going to kill me. I knew that. At the moment I didn't care though. The honey water was starting to relax me a bit. I was also starting to wake up. Old Suit and Puppy Suit walked in. Everyone took a seat on the couches. Old suit looked my way quirking a brow. Jay burred her head in her hands. "You need bigger cups." my explanation was followed by a shrug. The old suit smirked in amusement.

"Resourceful as ever Ms. Themes."

"I do what I do." I responded simply. Jay hadn't moved from her hiding position. I poked her softly. "They can still see you." Jay's glare could have melted the ice caps. I just smiled a big smile back.

"Well..." Puppy Suit clapped his hands together "Let's get started!" He passed out scripts. "You two will be playing the parts of Daisy and Bernadette Johansson." Jayce was paying attention. I decided to set my honey water down and look over the script he'd handed me. Jayce was fully engaged in a conversation with Puppy Suit. The room got quiet and I looked up. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Can I help you?"

"We're introducing ourselves Min. Be nice. It's your turn. Weren't you listening?" Jayce whisper yelled at me.

"Dude, if I listen to Puppy Suit too long I actually will kick him. It's hard enough dealing with your energetic ass." I muttered back. Apparently everyone heard me because there were a few chuckles.

"Introduce yourself Min!"

"Hi, you can call me Minnie. I don't want to be here. The only reason I am is because of little miss sunshine over here. And I don't like you." Blunt, yup? It's my personality.

"You do know the door is over there right?" Scarlett muttered. Clearly not impressed with my attitude.

"Thanks for pointing that out. I would have gotten lost without your expert direction." The others straight out laughed at that. Along with Mr. Old Suit. He was clearly amused.

"You're a little firecracker aren't you?" Captain America asked.

"I'm more like TNT actually. Don't take it personally. I hate people in general."

"That's pessimistic."

"She's little miss sunshine." I jerked to Jayce. "I'm the realist."

"You don't even know us. You're already judging us?"

"No, I don't know you. I'm not judging. I'm waiting to see if you prove me wrong or not." I quirked an eyebrow. They didn't seem to expect that answer. Blondie and the guy to his left seemed impressed. Blue eyes looked like I just stole his lolly and then stuck it in his hair. We aren't going to get on very well. Meh, its one day. Who cares? I'll probably never actually speak to him again after today.

I started reading the script as the others introduced themselves. It wasn't really necessary. I actually loved the recent surplus of Marvel movies. I respected Stan Lee. He made his characters human. Flawed. I was with that. I decided to be polite and actually listen. Jayce hung on their every word. In her usual Jayce fashion. I was listening and flipping through the script. It seemed to be a segment of a few scenes. Most of them were dialogue. That was smart on their part. I grabbed a pen from a nearby cup and started editing the script. I could feel every one's eyes on me. "Scarlett please continue. Your baby girl sounds beautiful. Being and actress and moms gotta be tough." There was still quiet. I kept writing on the script.

"I'm glad to see you taking the initiative Ms. Themes." I glanced up at Old Suit.

"I really hope this is a rough draft that was put together last night. If not. They you guys need new editors." Puppy Suit looked genuinely offended.

"I've spent 3 months editing that thank you."

"Then you need to focus on other things dude. Or focus on the actual script. You've practically destroyed Bucky's image. You didn't capture Tony's mental instability at all. Have you even had a freak out before?" I pointedly looked. "Clint and Natasha's witty banter sounds like two old people trying to sound cool. It also is a waste of screen time because it does nothing for the story. Their friendship is clearly defined. Even if Clint doesn't want to mess with the choosing side's thing." I flipped a few pages. "And this? I mean come on. The grammar and tense is wrong. You don't capture Bucky's Brooklyn drawl at all. You're proper during the dialogue the write like shit during the descriptions."

"Those are just notes for the actors."

"It's unprofessional." I bit back. Throughout our little row the others started to examine the script clearer.

"You actually know your stuff kid. I'm impressed."

"Oh joy, I can die happy now." I sassed back. "Look Puppy Suit, You make me wake up at 6 am just to get here, and then hand me a half assed script. Why on earth should I take you seriously? I'm not even in the industry or interested in joining and even I know that this isn't worth anything." Puppy Suit did something I didn't expect. He smirked. Then flat out smiled. I'm insulting him and he's smiling.

"I knew you knew more then you let on." I scowled at the trick he'd pulled. He seemed very satisfied with himself. "I told you she'd be perfect boss." Old Suit nodded in response. Everyone was looking at me with a lot more respect. I didn't need it or want it. But Puppy Suit piped up before I could tell them that. "Here is the real script. And before you ask, yes it has been edited. No it is not the full script. We've pulled specific scenes to that are defining moments for Bernadette and Daisy." I was surprised. Looked like Puppy Suit actually had some brains. "Page 3 everyone." The others all flipped to page 3. Reading the scene description I smirked. _'Bernadette and Daisy have an argument about what to do with Captain America and the Winter Soldier who just happened to show up in their garage.'_ "Ready ladies?" We both nodded and got into the scene.

My character was supposed to be pushing to help the two hiding super heroes. Jay's character was supposed to be trying to talk me out of getting involved.

"Bernie, you can't be serious?"

"I could ask you the same thing Daisy!"

"They are trained killers!"

"So's old man Goodwin down the road, you'd still help him if he needed it."

"We know him Bern. He's harmless! And a veteran! We don't know these guys. Besides there are people after them. We are putting ourselves in danger."

"Exactly. There are people after them. They need our help Dais."

"Someone else can help them!"

"Dais." sending her a pointed look "What if it were us huh? What if we were stuck between a rock and a hard place?"

"They are national criminals BERNEDETTE!You know how many assassinations the Winter Soldier is a part of. And Captain America has been alll over the news!"

"They aren't bad guys Dais."

"How do you."

"I can feel it. And I'd rather get into a mess of trouble then live the rest of my life knowing I could have helped when I didn't."

"You're too kind for your own good."

"If it was us, I'd want someone to be stupid enough to help me."

"You've got the stupid in spades."

"Shut your face jerk"

"Make me ya loon."

"We need to do this Daisy."

"Fine, but when we are rotting in jail I'm telling you I told you so every second of every day."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

The scene ended and everyone was quiet. Then someone started clapping. I damn near jumped out of my skin. My jump made Jayce jump too. Turns out RDJ and Chris Evans were the ones clapping. Old Suit and Puppy Suit had joined in as well. Scarlet started clapping too.

"That was good." RDJ commented.

"Good?" Evans interrupted. "That was awesome!" He turned over to us. "You guys are amazing where'd you learn to do that?" I looked at Jayce and shrugged.

"She lies a lot. And I liked Drama in high school" There were a few snorts and chuckles.


End file.
